


After a Million Years, You're Still Here

by pride_frog



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pride_frog/pseuds/pride_frog
Summary: Varian never truly believed in soulmates. That is, at least, until he met his own- Hugo.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoyFlameball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyFlameball/gifts).



> Sorry that this took so long. I've been kinda uninspired lately, but I finally sat down and made myself write today. Anyways, this is a varigo soulmates fic, so yeah. Enjoy!

Varian sat on the couch in Rapunzel’s living room, surrounded by her, Eugene, Lance, Kiera and Catalina, and his father. Despite Rapunzel’s plans, he hadn’t wanted anything big for his birthday, so they kept his party small. Usually, people threw huge, elaborate partied for their 18th birthdays. It was, after all, the day you would figure out the day you met your soulmate. Varian had never understood, but he knew that it worked. It had worked for Rapunzel and Eugene, and it had worked for his parents. The had met on the day that was displayed on their wrists, and they were all happy with one another.  
“Well? Is it there yet?” Rapunzel asked eagerly. She was practically buzzing beside him, clearly more excited to find out than Varian himself. He glanced at the inside of his wrist, not expecting anything, but he did a double take when he realized that there was indeed a date on his wrist. 3-30-19. Not even a full week away.  
“Yeah. It’s there.”  
“Well? When is it?” Kiera asked.  
“Uh…the 30th. Of this month.”  
“That’s only in a week! Oh, you have GOT to introduce me when you meet them!” Rapunzel was beaming as she started rambling. “Eugene and I can take you on double dates, and we can-“  
“Rapunzel, we don’t even know this kid yet. We can meet him first, and then we cam move onto double dates, if Varian wants them,” Eugene cut in.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. You will introduce us though, right, Varian?”  
“Yeah, of course.” Varian was still slightly dazed by the fact that he actually had a soulmate. He had heard stories of people who never had soulmates, and he had always wondered if he was one of them. After all, who could love someone like him, wether romantically or platonically? He only had a week until he was able to find out. He just had to get through six days. How hard would that be?  
———  
Varian had jinxed himself. Nothing that bad had happened, but his anxiety was KILLING HIM. What would his soulmate be like? Would he know right away who it was? Would he even like them at first? Hell, he didn’t even know their gender! He wanted to be prepared to meet them, but of course, he wasn’t.  
He breathed in deeply as he pushed open the door to the library. He went every week after he realized that it was much easier for him focus there than it was at home. Plus, it wasn’t far, so it gave him a chance to stretch his legs. It had a small area in the back specifically designed for studying, and he weaved through the bookshelves to it. It had a few people sitting at tables already, but his favorite was still open.  
As he walked over, he noticed a blonde man sitting in the table next to it. His hair was tied into a messy ponytail, showing off his undercut, and large, round glasses were perched on his nose. He had a scattering of freckles across his face, and he was chewing on the tip of his pencil, deep in thought. Varian immediately felt drawn to him, but he wasn’t sure why. Varian sat down, deciding to ignore that for now.  
As he studied, he caught the blonde glancing at him a few times. Eventually, he started packing up and passed by Varian, dropping a note on his desk.  
'I’m going to the café for lunch. Be back soon :)'  
Varian looked back at where the man had been, but he was gone.  
By the time he was back, Varian had moved onto his English homework. He was supposed to be analyzing a play by Shakespeare and writing an essay about it, but he couldn’t get the blonde man out of his head. When the blonde passed by his table again, he dropped another note onto Varian’s homework.  
'We’ve got the same date. Coffee tomorrow? Call me.'  
It has the man’s phone number on it, which Varian typed into his phone. After a minute of debate, he decided to send the man a text. You know, just in case he gave him fake one for some reason.  
'Hey'  
The blonde looked at his phone before looking at Varian and grinning, and god, his smile was adorable.  
'Hey'  
'Do I get your name, or will I have to wait until tomorrow?'  
Another smile from the man.  
'Hugo. Will you tell me yours, or should I just call you Cutie?'  
Varian blushed and glanced up at Hugo, who was smirking at him.  
'Varian'  
'Well then, Varian, mind if I come join you?'  
'Please do'  
Hugo put his phone away and picked up his bag before walking over to Varian’s table. He plopped down in the seat across from Varian before speaking.  
“Just couldn’t wait until tomorrow to talk, could you? Am I too beautiful to wait for?” He propped his elbow on the table, placing his chin on his hand, a smirk on his face. Varian felt his cheeks heat up, and he stumbled over his words, trying to find something to say.  
“I-wha-no, I- What?” Varian mentally slapped himself for stuttering so much. Hugo laughed lightly, his nose scrunching up a little.  
“I’m gonna take that as a yes. Seriously though, are you free tomorrow?”  
“Oh! Yeah, I am. Does 10 work?”  
“Yup. Café next door?”  
“Works for me.” Hugo smiled again, turning to his work. They sat in silence for a while, both working on what they needed to. A buzz came from Varian’s phone, which was sitting on the table by his homework. He glanced at the screen and saw a text from Eugene.  
'Just parked outside'  
“I really hate to cut this short, but my brother is waiting for me. See you tomorrow.” Hugo looked up from his work, watching Varian pack up.  
“Oh. Yeah, ok. See you tomorrow.” Varian shot him a smile and waved over his shoulder as he walked away. Hugo returned both before Varian disappeared between the shelves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to write. I haven't had access to my computer for the last few days. I discovered that I'm really bad a writing conversations nor can I spell soooo yeah. Sorry about all the typos.

Varian plopped into the passenger seat of Eugene’s car before looking over at the man. He was staring at Varian with the stupidest grin on his face.  
“What?”  
“Did you meet your soulmate yet?” Hugo’s face flashed in Varian’s mind, but he covered his face with his hands before Eugene could see him blushing.  
“Maybe? I dunno. We’ve got a date set up for tomorrow.” Eugene gasped dramatically, his eyes widening.  
“My little brother has a date?” An overdramatic sniffle as Varian rolled his eyes. “They grow up so fast.”  
“I’m 18!”  
“I know! You’re getting so old.”  
“If I’m old what does that make you?” Varian grumbled. Eugene gasped.  
“That was low, kid.” Varian shrugged innocently.  
They started driving before settling into a comfortable silence. Varian went to Eugene and Rapunzel’s house for dinner every Saturday. Eugene came to get Varian from the library before taking him to their little cottage. Varian’s father joined whenever work allowed him, but he always picked Varian up from the cottage and took him home.  
They were parked outside of the small home soon. Varian took his bag and walked up to the porch before heading inside and holding the door open for Eugene.  
“We’re here!” Eugene called. Varian heard Rapunzel’s voice cut off before she dashed out to greet them. She scooped Varian into a tight hug, which he returned.  
“Your father’s here,” she told him, pulling away to give her husband a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Varian made his way to the kitchen, where his father was sitting at the island.  
“Hi, dad!”  
“Hello, son. How was the library?”  
“It was good.” An alarm rang through the house, and Rapunzel scurried into the kitchen before grabbing a pair of potholders, turning off the timer, and pulling a loaf of bread out of the oven. She set it onto a wooden breadboard and took a bread knife out of one of the drawers before looking around and saying,  
“Well, that’s everything.” She took the bread and the knife and led everyone to the dining room. Once everyone was settled down with food in front of them, Rapunzel decided to say something.  
“So Varian, how was today?” Varian looked up from his food and saw a look of barely suppressed excitement on her face.  
“It was pretty good. I met someone at the library.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah. His name’s Hugo. We actually set up a date for tomorrow.” Varian glanced over at his father, who was looking over at him. Varian had only come out to him as bi a few months ago, and he was still working up the courage to tell him that he was asexual as well.  
“Is he nice?” Was all Quirin asked. Varian thought back to their interactions. He was smug, sure, but he wasn’t rude.  
“Yeah, he’s nice.” Varian looked back to his food, poking it lightly with his fork.  
“I’d like to meet him. When you’re ready, that is.” Varian looked at his father, a smile making its way onto his face.  
“Ok.”  
When everyone was done eating, they moved into the living room, where they talked for a while. As he and his dad were leaving, Varian checked his phone and realized that he had missed a text from Hugo.  
‘Good night, Hairstripe. I’m looking forward to our date tomorrow’  
Varian smiled at the message before putting his phone away and deciding to reply when he got home. Varian stared out the window as his father drove, lost in thought. He hopped out of the car as soon as it was parked. He dashed to his bedroom, only pausing to scoop up Ruddiger from where the cat was perched on the top of the couch. Varian shut his door quietly as he heard his father beginning to walk up the stairs. He set down Ruddiger, who darted off to his bed in the corner of the room. Varian made his way over to his bed, pulling out his phone. He struggled a little with how to reply to Hugo’s text, but eventually settled on  
‘Me too. Good night, Blondie’  
He sighed and tossed his phone to the other end of his bed before immediately rethinking the text he just sent. He stared at his phone before groaning. Blondie? What was he thinking? He wasn’t the type of person to give others nicknames, but he had just given one to his soulmate. He sighed, then got up and changed into his pajamas. He already knew that it was going to be a long night.  
\-------  
Varian’s alarm went off at 8:30. He groaned before rolling over to turn it off. Ruddiger hopped up onto the bed and waddled over to Varian’s chest, where he plopped himself and batted at Varian’s face, purring. Varian looked up at the cat before sighing and scratching him behind the ear. After a few minutes, he gently pushed the cat off his chest and onto the bed beside him, before getting up and looking through his closet to find something to wear. A quick glance outside showed a dusting of snow, and he shivered. He had never liked the snow, but ever since the incident with his father...no. Now wasn’t the time to think about that. He turned back to his closet, searching for something nicer than a hoodie that would keep him warm.  
\-------  
Hugo jumped when his alarm went off. He glared at his phone, where the snooze button was plastered in the center, the stop button at the bottom. He pressed the stop button before realizing that he forgot to set an earlier alarm for himself. It was 9:45. He had 15 minutes to get ready for his date with Varian.  
“Shit. Shitshitshitshit.” He scrambled out of bed, darting over to his closet. He threw on a dark green hoodie and a pair of jeans, not knowing what else to do before running to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He ran a comb through his hair, threw it up in it’s usual ponytail, and checked his phone. 9:52.  
“Shit.” He left his apartment, dashing down the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time. He didn’t live too far from the café, thankfully, only about a ten minute walk. However, he didn’t have ten minutes. At this point, he had three, and based on what he was wearing, he couldn’t exactly say he was fashionably late. He sprinted across the pavement, dodging the few other people he saw. Once he got to the café, he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath before going inside.  
It didn’t take long for him to spot Varian, waiting at a table in the back, looking out a window. He was wearing a dark blue sweater with black skinny jeans. His vans were checkered black and white, but they had been drawn on with pen, the drawings mostly of beakers and test tubes. He looked nice.  
Hugo took a deep breath and sauntered over, sliding into the seat across from Varian. The raven-haired boy looked over at him with a smile.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey. I wanted to wait until you were here to order.” Hugo glanced over at the counter, where a few baristas were making drinks.  
“Why don’t you tell me what you want, and I’ll go order, then?”  
“Oh. Sure. Just a hot chocolate.” Hugo raised an eyebrow, and Varian simply responded, “What? I’m not a coffee drinker.” Hugo shrugged.  
“Alright. I’ll be right back.” Hugo went up to the counter and got the hot chocolate for Varian as well as a black coffee for himself. 

He found himself watching Varian as he waited for the drinks to be made. The man really was beautiful, wasn’t he? Hugo watched as Varian pulled a pen out of his pocket and drew something else on his shoe.  
Hugo grabbed the drinks when they were done and went back to their table. Varian looked up and smiled as Hugo passed him his drink.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.” Hugo took a sip of his coffee, trying to study the young man in front of him without staring or seeming creepy.  
He failed.  
“What? Do I have something on my face?”  
“No, you’re good. Just- Why’d you do the hairstripe?” Varian reached up self-conciously, touching the stripe of blue that Hugo was refering to.  
“It’s something I’ve had my whole life. I’m not really sure why.”  
“Ah. I like it.” Varian gave him a smile as Hugo took another sip of coffee. They sat in silence for a moment.  
“So what’s going on with you?” Varian asked  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, we’re supposed to be soulmates, but I know next to nothing about you. Tell me about yourself.” Hugo looked out the window before replying.  
“Ok. I was tossed around foster homes when I was little, got adopted when I was 9, and now I work at my mom’s warehouse. How about you?” He looked at Varian, who looked down at the cup in his hands. He took a sip.  
“I was raised by my dad. I’ve got a pet cat. My life’s not really that intresting.”  
“What about your brother? What’s he like?” Varian looked up, a little suprised.  
“Oh. His name’s Eugene. He’s-”  
“Wait. Eugene, like the husband of the mayor’s daughter?” Varian looked a little sheepish.  
“Yes.”  
“You’re related to the mayor?”  
“Well, not technically, but him and I are really close and we’re basiclly like brothers, so I just call him my brother.” Hugo stared at him for a moment.  
“Ok. So the mayor’s son in law is your brother, but your life isn’t that intresting? How is that possible?”  
“I just never really have that much going on. I mean, I take a few collage classes, but that’s it.”  
“At the community collage or somewhere else?”  
“The community collage.” Hugo furrowed his brow, taking another sip of his coffee.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen you around campus.”  
“I’ve kinda figured out a way to avoid busy places. I’m not a fan of crowds.”  
“Ah.” He took another sip as he thought of their conversation, and Varian drank some of his hot chocolate, as well. “What did you mean when you said that we’re supposed to be soulmates?”  
“What?”  
“When you asked me about my life, you said that we’re supposed to be soulmates. What did you mean by that?”  
“Oh. I just never really believed in soulmates before. It just doesn’t make sence to me.” He looked up at Hugo nerously, as if he was expecting him to get mad.  
“I honestly didn’t think that I had a soulmate until last year.”  
“I didn’t think I had one until a week ago.”  
“You turned 18 last week?”  
“Yeah. Exactly a week ago, actually.”  
“Happy late birthday, then.”  
“Thanks,” Varian responded. He looked out the window. It had started snowing again. Varian shivered, thoughts from years ago coming back. The car crash, the gang he got involved in, all of the things he had done. He did his best to push the thoughts back, not wanting to have a panic attack in front of Hugo. The blonde, however, must have seen the worry that was clear on his face.  
“Hey, why don’t we go back to my apartment? We could watch a movie or just get to know each other. Whatever you want.” Varian pulled his eyes away from the window to look at the blonde. He gave him a small, greatful smile.  
“Yeah. Let’s do that. Let me just text my dad first.”  
\-------  
Hugo looked over at Varian as they walked back to his home. Upon seeing how anxious Varian looked, he felt the odd urge to pull him into his arms and comfort him. He pushed the thought out of his head, slipping his hand into Varian’s instead, and giving it a squeeze. Varian looked at him with the ghost of a smile on his face, squeezing Hugo’s hand in return. They stayed liked the rest of the way back.  
\-------  
Three hours later, they were sitting on Hugo’s couch, watching the second movie of the day. Varian had tucked himself under Hugo’s arm, laying his head on his shoulder. Hugo had brought him as close as possible and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. They had a fluffy green blanket wrapped around them, helping to keep them warm. Hugo had chose the movie they were watching, as the one Varian had introduced to him had made him cry. When the movie was over, Hugo looked down at Varian, who was looking up at him, an odd look in his eyes.  
“What is it?” Varian shrugged, not breaking eye contact. After a moment, the raven-haired man simply snuggled close to Hugo, practicly sitting on his lap by now. The blonde held him close, burying his face in his hair. They sat like that for a while, the decision of the next movie long forgotten.  
Varian moved away a little before bringing a hand up to cup Hugo’s face. The blonde nuzzled into his touch, butterflies dancing in his stomach as he gazed into Varian’s eyes. How had he gotten so lucky as to have somebody like him as his soulmate?  
“Can I kiss you?” He whispered. Varian’s eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. Hugo leaned forward, and the few inches that seperated their faces was gone quickly. Their lips met in a sweet kiss that was over far too soon, at least in Hugo’s opinion. Varian pulled away, looking at him and smiling. And god, Hugo already knew that he would go to the ends of the earth just to see that smile.  
They finally looked away from each other when Varian’s phone started ringing. He looked over at it before saying,  
“Sorry, I have to take this. It’s my dad.”  
“It’s fine.” Varian pulled himself out of Hugo’s arms, taking his phone and going into the kitchen to talk to his father. He returned a few minutes later.  
“He wanted to know where we were so he could pick me up when he gets off of work. He doesn’t want me walking home cause of the snow.” Hugo looked to his window, and he could tell that the weather had definatly gotten worse since they left the coffee shop.  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea. When’s he going to get here?”  
“In an hour or so. He said he’d text me when he got here.” Varian had joined Hugo under the blanket as he talked, getting as close to the blonde as he could.  
“What do you wanna do while we wait?”  
“Cuddle,” Varian responded. He wrapped his arms around Hugo’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. Hugo put his arms around Varian, resting his head on top of his. They talked a little, but most of the hour passed in a comfortable silence.  
When Varian’s phone buzzed, Hugo got up with him and walked him to the door of his building. He gave Varian a kiss on the head before Varian pulled him into a hug.  
“Text me when you get hime, ok? Stay safe.”  
“I will.” Hugo watched Varian walk to his father’s car. Varian turned back and waved at him as he opened the door before climbing into the small car. Hugo watched it drive away before going back up to his room, wrapped in the same blanket that he had been sharing with Varian minutes earlier.  
\-------  
Quirin watched as his son waved to the man at the door before getting into the car, a huge smile on his face.  
“How was the date, son?”  
“It was good. It went really well.” Quirin smiled. If his son was happy, then he was happy.  
It didn’t take them long to get home. Ruddiger hopped off the couch to greet Varian the second he saw him come through the door.  
“Hey, buddy. How was your day?” He rubbed against Varian’s legs in response. Varian scooped up the chubby cat before heading to his room, closing the door behind him. He set Ruddiger down on the bed before sitting down to text Hugo.  
;I just got home'  
He didn’t have to wait long for a response. Based on how short of a time it took for Hugo to respond, Varian assumed that he had been staring at his phone, waiting for that text for the past 10 minutes.  
'Thank god. Can we call? I miss your face already'  
Varian laughed a little before responding.  
'Yeah, we can call'  
A few seconds later, Hugo’s contact filled his screen and Varian answered, smiling at the sight of Hugo’s face.  
The call lasted late into the night, talking and laughing. As he started to fall asleep, he looked at the man in front of him that he had somehow fallen for so quickly, and wondered how he was lucky enough to have this man in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of 'I can't write conversations or spell to save my life!' Seriously, though, this chapter was really fun to write. I don't know if it was the fluff or the romantic Hugo, but it's my favorite chapter so far. Anyways, enjoy!

Two weeks later, Varian awoke to a knock on his door and his father’s voice coming through the door.  
“Varian? May I come in?”  
“Mmm?” His father opened the door.  
“Hugo’s waiting for you downstairs, too. He says he has something he wants to do with you.” Varian looked up at his father groggily, trying to figure out if it was a trick to get him out of bed or not.  
“Tell him I’ll be downstairs in a few minutes.” Quirin nodded and shut the door. Varian heard his footsteps retreating down the stairs and he drug himself out of his bed. He threw on his favorite hoodie, a dark blue one that had test tubes embroidered onto the sleves (curticy of Rapunzel), grabbed his shoes, and went downstairs.  
True to his fathers word, Hugo was sitting on the couch with Ruddiger curled up on his lap, talking to Quirin. He stopped talking once he saw Varian, grinning.  
“Mornin’, Hairstripe.”  
“Good morning.” Hugo got up to walk over to Varian. He was wearing a hoodie too, but a green one as opposed to Varian’s blue.  
Ruddiger followed them to the door, having to be picked up by Quirin so he wouldn’t run out of the door with them. He meowed sadly, and Varian scratched him behind the ear.  
“I’ll be back soon, Ruddy. Be good for dad.” He gave the cat a kiss on its forehead, then turned and walked out the door, Hugo right behind him.  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, fingers intertwined, before Varian noticed how smug Hugo’s grin was.  
“What?” The taller man started laughing.  
“Ruddy? Of all the nicknames you could give the poor cat, you chose Ruddy? And where did the name ‘Ruddiger’ even come from?” Varian’s face heated up.  
“I-ok. Ruddiger is my last name, and I was 14 when I named him, so shut up. And he’s-”  
“Wait. You gave your cat your last name?” Varian burrowed his face into his coat a little bit, pulling his hand out of Hugo’s so he could cross his arms.  
“Where are we going, anyways? Or did you wake me up just to tease me?”  
“Ok, first of all, your dad was the one to wake you up, not me. Second, it wouldn’t be a suprise if I told you.” Varian looked up at Hugo, who looked down at him in return. His eyes and smile were softer, less teasing. Varian began to hear people laughing faintly, and Hugo turned left. As Varian followed, he realized where they were going.  
The town square. All the christmas decorations had been taken down a few months prior, but the ice skating rink was still open for another few days.  
A smile crept it’s way onto his face, remembering all the times he spent there with his father. He turned to Hugo, that stupid grin back on his face.  
“I hope you like ice skating,” he said. Varian looked back at the rink.  
“I loved it when I was younger, but I haven’t done it in years.”  
“That’s alright. I can help re-teach you.” Varian rose an eyebrow skeptically, looking back at Hugo.  
“What? Can a man not know how to skate now?” Varian looked back at the rink with a sigh.  
“Alright. Let’s do this.”  
“Come on, then!” He grabbed Varian’s hand and led them to a booth where they could rent skates. Once they were on, the boys went onto the ice. Varian clung to Hugo’s arm, doing his best to not fall. Hugo led him over to the edge, where he grabbed the railing instead, and then stopped.  
“You good there, Hairstripe?” Varian looked from his hands up to the blonde.  
“How the fuck do you balance in these things?” He slid his hands to the rail in front of him, pulling his body along. It was slow, but it worked.  
“Ok, first of all, you don’t hold the rail with both hands.” He slid to Varian’s side and turned around so they were facing the same way, then took one of Varian’s hands. “Second, you have keep your feet straight.” Varian looked down at his feet, trying to follow Hugo’s instructions.  
“Good. Now just follow my lead.” He pushed a foot behind him, Varian copying his movement. He continued leading Varian for a few minutes, and they eventually got into a rythm.  
“Ok, you’re doing really well. Now just let go of the rail.” Varian looked down at his hand, then up at Hugo.  
“Catch me if I fall?”  
“Always.”  
\-------  
A few hours later, they had returned the skates just as the sun was starting to set. This, however, didn’t affect whatever Hugo had planned. He was leading Varian somewhere, and, yet again, Varian had no idea where they were going. They had just left the restraunt they had gone to for dinner, and hadn’t been walking long. In the little amount of time that they had been there, the sun had set compleatly, leaving a scattering of stars and a thin cresent moon hanging in the sky. Hugo stopped walking and turned to Varian.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You’ll find out. I won’t let you run into anything, ok?” Varian searched the other man’s face, eventually complying to his odd request. He felt Hugo’s hands cover his eyes from behind, and he turned right. Something tilted up under his feet, ever so slightly, and he got a hunch as to where they were.  
Hugo moved his hands from Varian’s face and whispered, “You can look now,” into Varian’s ear. He felt the blonde’s arms wrapping around his waist, placing his chin on his shoulder as Varian looked around.  
They were on a bridge not far from Hugo’s apartment. A lake stretched out in front of them, reflecting the stars and moon. The city of Corona was behind them, and all that laid beyond the lake were woods.  
It was beautiful.  
“How long have you been planning this?”  
“About a week.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Only the best for the love of my life.” Varian turned around in Hugo’s arms, their lips meeting in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Hugo’s neck, and the blonde pulled him closer. Varian pulled away first, looking into Hugo’s deep emerald eyes, and found himself wondering for the thousanth time how had he fallen for this man so quickly.  
“Got anything else planned?” He asked. He knew what he was hoping for, Hugo just had to say it.  
“Movie night and cuddles?”  
“Good plan.”  
\-------  
Varian had texted Quirin to let him know that he was staying the night with Hugo as soon as they got back to his apartment. Varian had been over nearly every day since they met, and they had already figured out a routine. Hugo made them both hot chocolate while Varian wrapped himself in a blanked and found a movie for them to watch.  
Hugo joined him shortly, handing him the hot chocolate and joining Varian in the blanket cocoon, pulling the younger man into his arms.  
They fell asleep in each others arms long after the hot chocolate was finished and the movie was over. They were together, right where they belonged.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just turned this into a bunch of varigo fluff, didn't I?

Hugo woke up with the smell of bacon wafting through the apartment and Varian gone from his arms. He sat up, stretching, before hearing a voice from behind him.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.” He turned around, seeing Varian enter the room with two plates. He set one down on Hugo’s lap before placing a kiss to his forehead. Hugo pulled his legs closer to him so the other man could join him on the couch. Instead, he set his food down on the coffee table before running back to the kitchen and returning a moment later with forks for both of them. He thanked Varian before digging into the food, which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes with peanut butter and honey, just the way he liked them. After a few bites, he paused.  
“How long have you been up?”  
“About an hour or so.” He shrugged. “I don’t really sleep well without Ruddiger.”  
“Oh. Thanks for breakfast.”  
“Of course.” Varian shot him a smile before taking another bite of his pancakes. They ate the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence, and Hugo took the dishes into the tiny kitchen before flopping down on the couch, resting his head on Varian’s legs.   
“We should talk about this,” Varian said as he absent-mindedly started playing with the blonde’s hair.  
“Talk about what? Us?”  
“Yeah. Don’t you think we’re moving a little fast?”  
“Well, yeah, but I thought you didn’t mind.”  
“I don’t, it’s just...we kissed the day after we met, and we’ve seen each other every day since then. We’ve only known each other for two weeks. We haven’t even said that we’re officially dating yet! I know that we’re soulmates and all, but this isn’t something that I’m used to.” Hugo stayed silent for a moment before a wave of realization hit them.  
“Holy shit. You’ve never dated anyone before!”  
“No. I haven’t.” Varian covered his face as it turned red, and Hugo pulled one of his hands away.  
“Hairstripe, that’s fine. We can take it slow.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Yeah.” The blonde paused for a moment, tracing lines on Varian’s palm. “What do you mean we haven’t made this official? Both of our families know that we’re dating.” Varian blushed again, looking away from Hugo.  
“Like-we haven’t-” He sighed. “Are-are we boyfriends or are we just dating?” He looked back, and the blonde sat up, pulling the younger man’s hands into his lap.  
“We’re boyfriends. Or we are if that’s what you want.” Varian smiled at him, and Hugo felt his heart melting.   
“Of course that’s what I want.” Hugo smiled back and leaned in for a quick kiss before letting Varian curl up in his arms. He pulled a blanket over them and they shared a moment of silence.  
“Hugo?”  
“Yeah?”  
“There’s something I need to tell you.”  
“What is it?”  
“I’m-I’m asexual.” Hugo looked down at the other man, surprised. Varian looked close to tears as he looked back at him.  
“Ok. That’s fine. It doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” Varian gave him a grateful smile.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. You’re still a sweet, funny, absolutely amazing person. Your sexuality doesn’t change that.”  
“Thank you,” Varian sniffled. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, and Hugo wiped them away. “Sorry. You’re-you’re the first person that I’ve told,” Varian said with another sniffle.  
“You don’t have to apologize. I know how hard it is to come out to people.”  
“Yeah.” Hugo kissed the tip of Varian’s nose before pressing their foreheads together. Rain started falling outside, and Varian pulled his face from Hugo’s, looking out at it.  
“Come on. Let’s go to the bridge.”  
“While it’s raining?” Hugo raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he got up, grabbing one of the blonde’s hands.  
“Yes, in the rain. The view would be gorgeous.” Hugo sighed, but let Varian pull him up.  
“Fine. But if I get sick, I’m blaming you.”  
“Noted.” Hugo let Varian lead him down the hall into the main lobby, then to the bridge a few blocks away. It was pouring by the time they got there, but Varian had been right. The view was beautiful. The woods were quiet; any animals there had sought shelter from the downpour. There was a light mist coming off the lake from the rain hitting it, but Hugo wasn’t looking at that. He was looking at Varian, who was leaning against the rail, staring out at the lake, shivering slightly, but his smile was bright enough to warm Hugo’s entire world. He wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist, burying his head in the crook of his neck. He planted kisses there, making Varian laugh.  
“Stop it, that tickles.” He didn’t. Varian turned around, lips capturing Hugo’s in a sweet kiss. HIs arms wrapped around the other’s neck, and he started swaying once he pulled away.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I wanna dance with you,” Varian replied. Hugo tucked a bit of hair behind his ear so he could see Varian’s eyes. He cupped his cheek, making Varian stop swaying.  
“What?”  
“You’re beautiful.” The words were barely a whisper, but Varian turned red, giving away that he had heard them.   
“I-I mean-” Hugo kissed him again, happy that Varian had brought him out here. They danced together before going back to Hugo’s apartment, hand in hand and laughing. Hugo gave Varian one of his shirts and a pair of pants to change into. They were way too big, so he had to wear a belt and rolled them up as Hugo laughed at how tiny he was.   
They decided to move to Hugo’s bed once they were dry, knowing that it would fit them better.  
“Hugh?” Varian whispered into the dark. He was curled up, resting his head on Hugo’s arm with the other man holding him as close as possible  
“Hmm?”   
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Varian.”  
The younger man’s heart fluttered, and he cuddled a little closer, suddenly very grateful for the unexplainable magic of soulmates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for kind of abandoning this. Writers block hit pretty hard after the last chapter, plus I’ve had a lot going on in my life. There might be one more chapter, but I’m not 100% sure yet. We’ll see.   
> Also, sorry for stopping varigo week. As I said, a lot has been going on and I’ve been pretty stressed lately. I’ll do at least one more prompt, but I might not finish it.  
> Anyways, chapter five! Enjoy!

Ten months later, Varian had moved into Hugo’s apartment with him. The first few weeks were a bit rocky, as he had brought Ruddiger with him and he and Hugo competed for Varian’s attention. A lot. After a while, however, they had realized that if they joined forces, they would both get plenty of it.   
“Hugo, get off of me!”   
“I’d love too, but you still haven’t filled your snuggle quota for the day.” Varian huffed, giving up on pushing the blonde off of him.   
“I need to work on this.”  
“And I need cuddles.” Hugo leaned his head back so it was resting on Varian’s shoulder and looked up at him.  
“Five minutes.”  
“Twenty.”  
“Hugo, this is due at midnight.”  
“Fine then, fifteen.”  
“Seven.”  
“Twelve.”  
“Nine.”  
“Ten.”  
“Fine.” Varian reached over to the coffee table, picking up his phone to set a timer. Ruddiger poked his head out from under Hugo’s blanket. The cat got up, climbing to Varian’s shoulders before promptly falling asleep. Varian sighed as Hugo took his computer, placing it on the coffee table.   
The blonde then slid himself onto the shorter man’s lap, curling up. Varian took the ends of the blanket and threw them on his shoulders, disturbing Ruddiger, who hopped off of the couch, glaring at the two men. Varian pulled Hugo closer, wrapping his arms around the blonde. Hugo leaned into his touch with a sigh.   
“It’s crazy to think that we only met each other a year ago,” he whispered.   
“Yeah,” Varian responded. “Just think, in a month and a half, you’ll have dropped that note on my desk a year ago.”  
“That was the best decision I’ve ever made.”  
“Agreed.”   
“I love you, Hairstripe.”  
“I love you too.” Hugo leaned up for a kiss, which his boyfriend gladly returned.   
“I have something for you,” he said. The blonde got up, disappearing into their bedroom for a few minutes. When he returned, he was holding something behind his back.   
“I was going to wait until our anniversary, but don’t want to wait that long.” He walked over to Varian before getting down on one knee and pulling a small box from behind his back. The blonde opened it, revealing a simple gold ring.   
“Varian Ruddiger, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re sweet, funny, smart, and incredibly dorky. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I love waking up with you in my arms, I love the way you light up when you’re happy, I love how cuddly you get when you’re tired. Ever since I met you, there has been no doubt in my mind that you’re my soulmate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Varian Ruddiger, would you give me the honor of calling you my husband? Will you marry me?”  
Varian choked back a sob, looking down at Hugo, who was smiling up at him. It wasn’t his usual grin, it was a sweet, heartfelt smile. Varian has only seen it on him a handful of times, but it always made his heart melt.   
“Yes. Yes, yes, oh my god, yes!” Hugo’s face lit up, and he set down the ring box. He pulled the ring out, taking Varian’s hand in his own and slipping the ring onto his finger.   
“I was guessing your ring size, so if it doesn’t fit-“ Varian cut off the blonde with a kiss, kneeling on the floor and wrapping his arms around him. Hugo melted into it, pulling the shorter man as close as he could.   
“It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I love you so much.” He cupped Hugo’s face, leaning in for another kiss.   
Just then, a ringing cane from his phone, telling him that the ten minutes were over. Hugo leaned over and turned it off before pulling the other man into a kiss.   
“Will your professor make an exception for your essay if you just got engaged and your fiancé wanted cuddles?”   
“Probably. I’ll email her in a minute.” He smiled as Hugo started peppering his face with kisses, eventually landing on his lips. Varian let himself enjoy it for a moment before pulling away.  
“Let me ask, then we can get back to this.”  
“Okay.” Varian smiled at him before sitting back on the couch, placing his computer on his lap. Hugo joined him, placing his head on his shoulder.   
After the email was sent, Varian wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed the top of his head. He looked down at his ring, smiling.   
They fell asleep shortly after, not seeing the email Varian received, saying that he had an extra day for his assignment. They fell asleep happy, knowing that they were where they were supposed to be; in each other’s arms.


End file.
